gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Item Frame
An item frame is an object used for displaying items for decoration. Overview Item frames can be placed on walls in a similar manner to Paintings. When item frames are placed, they appear as a brown square, with a beige outline. Once an item frame has been hung on a surface, a player can place an item into the frame and then click on the item to rotate it within the frame, allowing for a wide variety of display options. Most objects placed inside an item frame will be displayed three-dimensionally, instead of flat. For example, a wood block would protrude slightly from the frame. In Survival, a placed item frame can be removed by hitting it. The frame and any item that was in the frame will drop as an item, to be retrieved and used again by a player. Similar to paintings, an item frame can be shot with an arrow from a bow, causing it to fall off the wall. When a map is put in an item frame, it will make the map a block in size, which will hide the item frame. This allows the player to hang maps on walls. If clicked on, the map will rotate 90° instead of 45°, which is the normal item or block rotation amount. Uses An item frame can serve many purposes, including: *Decoration *Emitting a Redstone signal *Displaying one or more maps on a wall *As of 1.13, item frames can be placed on the floor and roofs of buildings. This allows players to put them on a "table" and make a big map, like the ones in woodland mansions but more detailed. To put something in the frame, one must first have the item of their choice in their hand. Then one must right-click the frame while holding the desired item. Each right-click on the "framed" item will rotate it by 45o. When an item is inside an item frame, a Redstone Comparator can emit a redstone signal based on the item's rotation: 1 for no rotation, 2 for one rotation, and so on. The item frame will display the item a player was holding, even if the item is in another frame. Item frames are most commonly used in Minecraft Shops or Houses on servers. Many players like to make "grandfather clocks" by: stacking two Gold Blocks on top of each other, then attaching an Item Frame on one side, and finally placing a Clock inside the Item Frame. Players who want to save their Gold can alternatively just create a "wall clock" instead. Some players create "castles" in Creative Mode, and then they make halls full of item frames with powerful weapons in the frames. This mimics what was often done in the Middle Ages by rich soldiers, to preserve their weapons. Also players make chairs out of them. Crafting |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} Trivia *Frames were released for Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition on Thursday, April 4, 2013. *The icon of an item frame looks like it has a miniature iron sword inside the frame. Gallery Category:Items Category:Entity Category:Decorative Category:Storage Category:1.4.2